


separated; not forgotten

by profoundlycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycas/pseuds/profoundlycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may be miles apart, but Sam will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	separated; not forgotten

Sam woke up in his small dorm room. He was on a hunt for his phone in the bedsheets; he must have fell asleep with it in his hand, Dean's voice low on the other end. He fumbles upon it and sets an alarm - for a time he must, 100%, be on his way to his first lecture. Can't be late for his first day! He hops in the shower with a very faint feeling that he's forgetting about something. Probably those two texts he has waiting on his phone.

He gets out of the shower, dries off, and puts on the nicest closes he could scrounge up. In the hunting life, you didn't need much in the way of clothing. Hell, wearing the same outfit for a whole week isn't unheard of. Luckily Sam was able to duck into a thrift shop on the way to campus and grab a few cheap, nicer shirts and jeans. It'll be nice to be able to spill a beverage and not have to worry about it searing your skin through a preexisting hole.

He spritzed on some cologne, donned his backpack and stepped into the hallway of the coed dorm. Dean about shit a brick - _"You're going to california where you'll live in a damn coed dorm???? And I'm - what, chopped liver???" "What the fuck Dean? I have no say in what dorm i'm placed in. You could come with, you know; find some job fixing up some cars while i go to classes..." "Sammy, we've talk about this. I gotta go with dad and that's that.”_

Lost in the memory of his last few minutes alone with Dean, Sam wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings and ended up bumped right into the prettiest girl he's ever seen. She's all legs in a short skirt with a Stanford t-shirt on top. Her curly blonde hair flows past her shoulders and she stumbles a bit as she corrects her balance, "I'm so sorry!" Sam spits out, embarrassed as he helps to right her. 

She smiles at him. A smile that seems to lighten the room, "It's okay, hun, no harm done." She giggles, "well, maybe there was a little harm done ....nothing that can't be made up by a nice dinner though?" 

Her fingers are curling through her hair and Sam has never seen someone so damn adorable, "Yeah, sure thing, ....uhhh...?" 

"My name's Jessica." 

"I'm Sam." 

"Well, Sam, how about we meet at the diner off campus tonight about 7?" 

"That sounds...perfect, Jessica," a smile formed on his lips that was permanent the rest of the day.

~  
Of course this thing had to be a damn werewolf. They couldn't have caught word of a simple salt and burn, spirit crying for attention, case. Ohhhhh no. The guy's name was Tom. Tom had a family, a clueless wife and a couple cute kids. As Dean questioned the wife, who just thought her husband was missing, he couldn't help finding himself admiring the older-younger sibling relationship the two kids had. Obviously he thought about Sammy a lot. Sam, he reminded himself, remembering his scolding of "Dammit, Dean, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Dean couldn't help himself from constantly thinking of Sam of the little 12-year-old boy following him around. At the time, Dean resented having a little brother. He'd give anything to have Sam following him around now.

~  
Sam ran his fingers through his hair for the 55th time as he waited for Jessica in a booth at the diner. Every ring of the bell over the door had his head turning. Finally, she walked in, the sunlight shone all around her and Sam knew this was how he would always picture her. No matter what would end up happening between them, he would always see her as she is right now - glowing, in a white cotton sundress. 

~  
Another monster, another motel room. Dean lay awake staring at the ceiling. He hasn't heard from Sam in a couple months now. He had tried texting him, even emailing. He never got a reply. Dean knew this would happen. He knew Sam would start a new life and find someone else; forgetting about him completely. It was one of the reasons he practically pleaded with Sam to stay. There is, of course, a top reason he all but got on his knees and begged Sam to just stay. Sam was his brother, sure, but it had become more than that. Sometime between motels in Sioux City and Seattle, Sam and Dean admitted to a love they were afraid of. Wide eyes and heavy breaths uncovered something special; something they will never feel with anyone else. At least, that's what Dean hoped for every night before he fell asleep with his little brother's light breath on his chest.

~  
It has been eight months since Sam met Jess. Eight months of ignoring phone calls, texts, and emails. He was finally able to look at his phone without his heart clenching in his chest. He knew he needed this; needed Jess, Stanford, and a normal future. He needed to separate himself from the life he grew up in; unfortunately, that meant separating himself from Dean. Separating doesn't mean forgetting though and Sam thanks the stars above for the memories.  
Jess is asleep on his chest and he kisses the top of her head as he wonders how his big brother is, just as he does every single night.


End file.
